


Double Trouble

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, and Cas is a twink with a belly button piercing because why not, and they're all eighteen, ok so this is both versions of Meg as twins teaming up on Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meggy and Maggy had always been close for sisters, but they were twins after all. As long as their parents didn’t find out just how close they were, Meg was happy. They had an eager little plaything to share, and they were both more than content to corrupt him in all sorts of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Au with Meg 1.0 and Meg 2.0 as twins, Meg 1.0 is Meggy (Meg) and Meg 2.0 is Maggy (Mags)

The bed dipped under her weight as Meg kneeled on the edge and crawled up to Cas. She popped the cap on the lube she’d gotten from her nightstand, and swatted his perky little ass once.

"Come on, you can get it up higher than that."

Cas, on his hands and knees, mumbled and arched his back to push his hips up a little higher. Meg nudged his legs wider and slicked up her fingers. He made a pretty sight like that, legs spread, head buried between her sister’s legs. Maggy was pushing her fingers through his messy hair, rolling her hips up and watching Meg behind him.

They’d all changed a little the last year of school. As soon as he turned eighteen, Cas had gotten a shiny belly button piercing. Maggy had gotten her nipples pierced. Meg cut all her hair off and died it blond. She was thinking about a tattoo, but wanted to get a matching one with her sister.

Meggy and Maggy had always been close for sisters, but they were twins after all. As long as their parents didn’t find out just how close they were, Meg was happy. They had an eager little plaything to share, and they were both more than content to corrupt him in all sorts of ways.

The fruity smell of the pineapple flavored lube was almost cloying, but Meg liked the taste. Scooting up close to Cas, resting back on her heels, she circled the pads of her fingers over the tight furl of his asshole. Cas barely twitched, canting his hips back, still going to town between Maggy’s thighs.

Maggy scratched at the nape of his neck, crooning “Such a good boy” while she used her free hand to squeeze her breast and play with the piercing through her pale pink nipple. Meg soothed her dry hand up the back of Cas’ thigh, rubbing over his hip as she pressed at his hole without pushing in, teasing. Up between the cleft of his ass and down the smooth stretch of skin between his legs, Meg petted over him and felt herself getting wet just at the sight.

"Mags, do you think he’s finally earned it?"

Her sister sighed and arched her body, legs spread wide, giggling as Cas ate her out even more eagerly as they talked about him.

"He’s definitely refined his technique. He’s a fast learner."

Meg swept her hand under the curve of his sharp hip and tapped her fingers against his hard cock bouncing up against his stomach. Cas whimpered and rutted his hips down against her.

"You still want us to show you all those dirty, secret places on your body that feel good, Cas?"

She could see him nodding still buried with his face against Maggy’s pussy. He was such a good boy. Maggy pulled him up a little, by the hair, her plush lips curved in a sweet smile. “Your daddy’s gonna be busy at work for a while isn’t he? How late does the sermon go today?”

Cas huffed, “Till seven.”

Meg cupped his balls and squeezed lightly. “Wonder what he’s preaching about right now.”

"I’m certainly not thinking about that."

Maggy patted his cheek and shoved him back down between her legs. Meg bent forward and kissed the small of his back. Licking and nipping down the smooth skin, she scratched over his hips as she licked down between his legs. She liked the taste of pineapple, although the saccharine almost metallic tang of artificially sweetened lube had a bit of an aftertaste, there was something charming about eating out a boy’s asshole when he tasted fruity.

She’d done this to him before, her and Maggy both, licked him head to foot and made him moan like a whore with their mouths on his asshole. But they’d never put anything inside him, and Cas was squirming and panting already, wiggling his cute little ass like it would make her go faster. He should know better by now, how much the Masters sisters liked to tease.

Hands resting against the backs of his thighs, Meg could feel him tense and relax, tense and relax, as she swirled her tongue around his hole and kissed down his taint to lick his balls. His hair was light and soft and she loved nuzzling her face against him when he wasn’t slicked with lube.

Pressing the flat of her tongue against his skin she massaged the crease that ran from his balls to his ass, sucking and kissing back up to his hole. She could hear his muffled whining and little grunts, alongside Maggy moaning and chattering inane praise at him.

When Meg got back to lapping at his hole, she pressed her fingers alongside her tongue and massaged the crinkled muscle, pulling back to watch it flutter and twitch. Pressing her thumb firmly against it she let it pop in past the ring of muscle and Cas bucked his hips up, body juddering. Meg leaned down again and licked around her finger, sucking at his skin and circling her thumb ever so slightly before twisting it around inside him.

Cas groaned and rocked his hips, pushing up on his arms to tip his whole body back closer to her. Maggy held his face down between her legs, grinding herself up against him, the three of them tangled up pushing and pulling, making the bed bounce. Meg lapped as his skin, pulling back. “Baby, you want more already?”

Cas rubbed his cheek against Maggy’s thigh, breathless, “Yes, yes, please…”

Meg pulled her thumb out, watching the stretch of pink muscle, pressing a slender finger against him and slipping inside without resistance. Maggy was rubbing her thigh against Cas’ shoulder, one leg slung up over his back, while Cas curled his back up and down, arching like a cat, muscles rippling.

Meg slipped another finger inside him, as he gasped and clenched around them, pushing back eagerly still. Pressing her fingers in deep, curling them towards his belly, she wasn’t sure if his spot was really supposed to feel much different from the smooth clench of his insides, but she definitely felt when he jolted underneath her.

"Shit, you’re just made for this aren’t you Cas?"

Maggy stretched an arm up above her head, fingers tangling in her long wavy brown hair. “He can barely concentrate. Why don’t we flip him over, I want to see his pretty cock drool.”

Meg twisted her fingers, trying to fix that bump inside him into her memory. Stretching her fingers out to tug at his rim as she withdrew, Cas had fallen forward halfway on a shoulder with his face rested on Maggy’s thigh. She wiggled out from underneath him and knelt up as Meg tugged at his hips to flip him over.

Cas flopped inelegantly onto his back, cock hard and dripping pre-come, his whole stomach and chest flushed red. Mouth parted, eyes glassy, he watched her. His cock tapped on his belly, just under his navel where his shiny piercing moved up and down with his breathing. Maggy crawled down his side, petting over almost flat expanses of lithe muscle, the dip of his stomach, the angle of his hips. Her dark hair tumbled messily over her shoulders as she smiled at Meg.

"My turn, let me play with his ass, why don’t you go sit on his face?"

Meg reached out for her sister, brushing her soft hair off her face and cupping the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. Maggy crawled over Cas’ knees, hands sliding up Meg’s curves to cup her small breasts, biting at her lip. As much as Meg loved playing with Cas, she wouldn’t mind a little friction between her legs. She pulled away, and tweaked one of Maggy’s nipples roughly before turning to crawl up the bed, Maggy screeching and swatting her on the ass.

Petting over Cas’ smooth cheek, brushing a thumb along his wet lips, Meg bent down to kiss him, tasting her sister there.

"You good baby boy?"

"Yes, oh, oh fuck, I didn’t know it could feel like that."

"I told you boys had a g-spot didn’t I now."

"Yes, please, Maggy, please."

Meg watched her sister settling between Cas’ legs, slicking her fingers with lube and sliding in where Meg just was. Meg knelt up and slung a leg over Cas’ face, settling down on him. Cas wrapped his arms up over her thighs to grasp her waist, pulling her down closer as his hips twitched up. Cock slapping on his stomach, dripping pre-come on his belly, Meg watched her sister pumping her arm between Cas’ legs, one hand on the back of his thigh holding it up high and spread wide.

Rolling her hips down against Cas’ face, his tongue working up against her, lips closing around her clit and sucking hard, Meg leaned across the stretch of his torso to run her hands all over him. Tugging at his shiny piercing, spreading his pre-come over his taut belly, Meg pushed down and kneaded against his stomach.

She couldn’t feel the outline of her sisters fingers inside him, but she felt a shifting movement, a pressure, underneath his skin. Cas’ fingers dug into her waist, his body writhing, stomach clenching and hips pushing up. His cock started to dribble pre-come in a steady drip drip as it bounced over his belly.

"You’re good at that Mags."

"Not like it’s rocket science."

Cas had gotten himself distracted, just breathing heavily against her and squirming. Meg lifted up and sat down next to his head, watching his face flicker between expressions. He was panting and whining, body shining with perspiration, eyes wide and wild.

"You really like this don’t you Cas?"

"Oh my God…."

"Oooh, taking the Lord’s name in vain. Tsk."

A stuttering groan stretched out as Cas arched up off the bed. Meg crawled down and ducked under one of his legs to nestle between his thighs pressed up to her sister.

Maggy had one hand kneading his balls as she pumped three fingers inside him. “We should just get a nice fat plastic cock for you.”

"Yes, yes, yes."

Meg smiled over at her sister, “It’s hard to say no when he begs so nice.”

"More, please, fuck, more.”

Meg nudged her way closer. “Here, let me…”

Maggy angled herself to the side a little, pulling out so she had two fingers teasing at his rim. Meg coated her fingers in more lube and rubbed at the soft skin between his legs. Cas pulled his legs up higher, knees to his ears with his arms resting on the backs of his thighs. Meg slid a finger in alongside her sister’s.

Cas was practically sobbing, chest heaving, stomach slicked and dripping with pre-come, his balls drawn up tight. Meg pushed two fingers into him, Maggy sliding two in with her. They pulled outward tugging at opposite sides of his rim, stretching, pulling, sliding their fingers around slick. It was so hot inside his body, smooth clutch of his insides trying to pull them in when he clenched.

Maggy curled her fingers up towards his stomach and made a smooth rocking motion with her wrist, rubbing the heel of her palm against his taint. Meg pushed counterpart to her, underneath, trying to work up a rhythm but they couldn’t stay coordinated with Cas’ frantic jerky motions.

"Don’t even need us to touch your pretty cock do you?"

"This it? Here, Cas, this what you want? Come on.”

“Yes, yes, oh - yes…”

Cas had been watching them, bright blue eyes blinking and mouth still startled open, but when he threw his head back against the pillow, toes curling in air, mouth clamping shut and the tendons on his neck straining, Meg pushed in deep and hard. He seized around their fingers, cock pulsing out a shot of come that just kept going, Maggy still massaging at his spot with her lower lip bit between her teeth as she focused on milking everything out of him she could.

Cas stuttered and gasped, grunting as he let his legs flop down and stretched his arms up above him. Meg still had her fingers curled inside him pressed against her sister’s, sliding back and forth. Cas’ erection twitched, little spurts of come kept pulsing from him, his stomach wet and sticky. Flecks of come trailed up to his chest, dripping down the ridges of his lean stomach muscles.

Meg pulled her fingers out first, hand sticky with lube and dirty but she didn’t care because Cas was covered in sweat and come anyway, so she smoothed her hand over his thigh and pulled his leg down around her waist. Maggy teased her fingers at his stretched out hole, just rubbing the pads of her fingertips against the twitching muscle.

"That’s it. I need a strap on."

Meg nodded, “Oh yeah, I wanna fuck his tight little ass while you ride his face.”

"I wanna fuck him from behind while he fucks your face."

"We should take turns fucking him and see how long he lasts."

Cas had no suggestions to add, pliant underneath them as he waved a hand in vague approval, blinking sleepily. But he usually went along with whatever trouble the Masters sisters had in store for him.


End file.
